Lasting Bond
by Chiku Chiku Dei
Summary: Walaupun kematian datang menjemput, ikatan yang abadi dari sebuah persahabatan tetap menyatu. Indah bagaikan daun maple yang memberi kekuatan, kehangatan dan kesetiaan. "Yahiko, Nagato. Hontou ni ..."/"Arigatou."


**Lasting Bond**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story** **© Chiku Chiku Dei**

 **.**

 **Rated:** **T**

 **Genre:** **Friendship, Tragedy**

 **Cast:** **Nagato, Yahiko, Konan**

 **.**

 **AU**

* * *

"Tunggu, Yahiko!"

"Kau terlalu lambat, Nagato. Hahaha!"

"Dasar kau ini."

Seorang laki-laki bersurai oranye berlari meninggalkan teman merahnya sambil terus-menerus tertawa. Matanya berbinar begitu melihat gadis bersurai biru yang berdiri di balik pohon maple di depannya.

"Oi, Konan!"

Ia berteriak dan dibalas dengan lambaian tangan oleh yang diteriaki. Di belakangnya, teman merahnya dengan santai mendahuluinya.

"Aku duluan, Yahiko."

"Hei! Kau curang, Nagato."

Dan kembali ke aksi yang sebelumnya. Kembali berlari dan kembali mendahului temannya.

"Yosh! Ayo kita ke taman!"

"Um."

"Ah, tunggu sebentar!"

"Ada apa, Konan?"

Konan, gadis biru itu mengeluarkan dua buah kotak dari dalam tas dan memberikannya kepada kedua temannya.

"Yahiko, Nagato, ini untuk kalian."

"Cantik sekali."

Yahiko mengangkat gantungan kunci berbentuk daun maple itu di atas kepalanya, diikuti oleh Nagato.

"Ini menjadi simbol persahabatan kita."

Nagato memiringkan kepalanya.

"Lalu-"

"Aku juga punya."

Konan menunjukkan benda yang sama di tangannya. Senyumnya ketiganya melebar.

"Kita akan selalu jadi sahabat untuk selamanya."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita bertiga berhasil. Tugas akhir ini akhirnya selesai. Jiraiya-sensei pasti akan memberi nilai bagus."

"Haha. Itu sudah pasti. Tapi punyaku yang akan dipuji nantinya."

"Dasar, Yahiko."

Ketiganya tertawa. Nagato mendorong pelan bahu Yahiko yang tanpa disadari membuat kardus yang dipegang Yahiko terjatuh.

 **Brukh!**

Ketiganya berhenti.

"..."

"Yahiko?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Nagato?!"

 **Brukh!**

"Aku kan tidak sengaja. Kau tidak perlu mendorongku!"

"Kau membuat kerajinanku rusak!"

"Kau juga melakukan hal yang sama kepadaku."

"Yahiko! Nagato! Hentikan!"

Konan berteriak. Berusaha melerai kedua sahabatnya.

"Kau yang memulainya duluan."

"Aku tidak sengaja, Yahiko."

"Kalian berdua ..."

Gadis biru itu menunduk. Membuat kedua sahabatnya melambatkan aksi saling dorong mereka.

"Hentikan."

Keduanya pun berhenti.

"Konan, maaf."

Konan mengusap kedua matanya. Ia mendongak dan tersenyum.

"Ayo kita ke rumah Jiraiya-sensei. Dia pasti sudah menunggu."

.

.

.

.

.

Langit mulai gelap. Jalanan sore hari mulai ramai oleh kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang. Lampu-lampu jalanan dan rembulan mulai menerangi kota menggantikan tugas sang mentari. Telihat dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan berjalan dalam kerenggangan. Menatap lurus ke depan tanpa saling bicara.

"Seharusnya aku dapat nilai yang lebih baik dari ini. Kerajinan yang sudah kukerjakan hampir sebulan, rusak dalam waktu sehari. Dan ini semua salahmu, Nagato."

"Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya. Aku minta maaf."

"Heh. Kaupikir itu bisa merubah nilaiku, hah? Jangan bercanda!"

"Berhenti mendorongku, Yahiko."

"Hentikan, aku mohon!"

Pertengkaran itupun dimulai lagi. Konan kembali melerai keduanya namun ia terdorong ke belakang dan jatuh terduduk.

'Mereka ...'

Matanya menatap gantungan kunci Nagato yang terlepas dan tergeletak di jalan raya. Ia berdiri dan mengambil benda itu. Tanpa disadari, sebuah truk melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dari arus yang sama.

 **Tiinn!**

Konan terlambat menyadarinya. Sementara itu, Yahiko dan Nagato masih dalam aksi dorong-dorongan mereka. Sampai, Yahiko melihat semuanya setelah berhasil mendorong Nagato ke samping.

Matanya membulat

"Ko-"

 **Brak!**

.

.

.

.

.

" _Gelap. aku tidak bisa melihat apapun."_

Perlahan, cahaya mulai masuk dan ia bisa melihat kembali. Konan menyadari dirinya berada di rumahnya. Manik karamelnya berbinar senang begitu melihat kedua sosok di depannya.

" _Yahiko! Nagato! Kalian-"_

Gadis itu berhenti. Pandangannya terpaku pada apa yang ada di depannya. Altar kematian dengan foto dirinya. Dan kedua sahabatnya yang diam membisu di ruangan yang sama.

" _Ini ... bohong, kan?"_

Konan memperhatikan kedua tangannya. Tubuhnya terlihat tembus pandang.

" _Aku ... mati?"_

"Konan ..."

"Konan mati. Ini semua salahmu," ucap Yahiko memecah kesunyian di ruangan itu. Kepalanya tertunduk, enggan menatap sosok di sampingnya, "Kesalahanmu dalam sehari membuat hidupku dan hidup Konan hancur. Rusaknya kerajinanku, kematian Konan. Semua ini salahmu."

Ia berbicara dengan nada datar.

"Dan mulai sekarang," Yahiko mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia menatap sosok di sampingnya dengan penuh kebencian, "Kita bukan sahabat lagi."

"Ap-"

" _Yahi ... ko?"_

Lelaki bersurai oranye itu meninggalkan ruangan. Menyisakan Nagato dan sosok tak nyata Konan yang tercengang akan perkataannya barusan.

 **Blam!**

Pintu yang menjadi saksi terputusnya sebuah ikatan antara dua-ah, tiga orang itupun tertutup. Nagato menatap kepergian sosok yang menutup pintu itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia langkahkan kedua kakinya menuju altar kematian salah satu sahabatnya. Diambilnya sebuah bingkai foto yang terletak di atas meja. Sebuah senyum ceria yang tidak bisa dilihatnya lagi terpatri dalam foto di genggamannya.

"Konan, apa yang sudah aku lakukan?"

Nagato menutup kedua matanya, berharap semua ini hanya mimpi buruk yang singgah dalam tidurnya. Namun, saat dia membuka matanya, dia tetap melihat altar kematian dan kesendirian tanpa kedua sosok di sampingnya.

Kenyataan pahit itu ada di hadapannya.

"Tidak bisakah bagi waktu untuk terulang kembali?" ucapnya sambil meletakkan bingkai foto itu ke tempat asalnya.

"Jika bisa ..."

Tanpa melanjutkannya, ia pun pergi.

" _Tolong, bawa kami ke waktu dimana semuanya masih baik-baik saja."_

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang laki-laki bersurai merah keluar dari gedung sekolah sambil memegang payung yang setengah terbuka. Namun, ditutupnya kembali payung itu begitu dirinya melihat langit.

"Cuacanya cerah."

Gurauan dan suara langkah kaki terdengar samar dari dalam gedung. Perlahan terdengar jelas dan mendekat ke pintu utama. Nagato menoleh dan terkejut begitu mendapati siapa seseorang di belakangnya.

Yahiko.

"Hahaha. Iya. Tadi kan ..." Yahiko menghentikan pembicaraannya begitu melihat Nagato. Hazel itu menatap ungu di samping kirinya acuh. Dihadapkan kembali tubuhnya menatap teman mengobrolnya, "Ah, maaf. Sampai dimana tadi?"

Nagato menunduk. Ia berlari meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Sendirian.

Di belakangnya, Konan terpaku menyaksikan semuanya.

" _Kenapa jadi seperti ini?"_

Nagato terus berlari dan berhenti di toko bunga. Diambilnya sebuket lily putih dengan pita merah kemudian melangkah menuju kasir. Matanya membulat begitu melihat jam dinding di depannya.

"Aku terlambat."

Nagato kembali berlari. Kaki kecilnya membawanya memasuki area pemakaman. Ia berhenti di depan batu nisan dengan lily putih yang terikat pita warna hijau. Itu bukan miliknya.

Nagato tersenyum. Ia tahu milik siapa lily putih itu. Lagipula, ia mendapati hal yang sama seperti itu setiap berkunjung kemari. Namun, hal itu tidak menjadi masalah, melainkan meringankan beban di hatinya. Karena ia tahu, Yahiko masih ingat kepada Konan.

"Konichiwa, Konan. Maaf, aku terlambat."

Sebuket lily putih ia letakkan di keranjang kecil di samping batu nisan Konan. Disentuhnya dengan lembut tempat peristirahatan sahabatnya itu. Cukup untuk mengobati rasa rindu akan sosok penengah antara ia dan Yahiko dulu. Namun tidak dengan rasa bersalahnya.

"Tolong, maafkan aku."

Ia keluarkan sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk daun maple dari dalam saku bajunya, benda terakhir pemberian Konan. Nagato tersenyum getir mengingat hari dimana ia kehilangan segalanya. Kehilangan kedua sahabat yang berarti baginya. Tapi, Nagato yakin. Selama ia dan Yahiko masih memiliki benda itu, persahabatan mereka tidak pernah putus.

"Waktu tidak bisa terulang kembali, ya?"

" _Kita tidak bisa pergi ke masa-masa itu lagi."_

Nagato beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Maaf, ya. Aku harus pergi. Jaa ne."

" _Jaa ne, Nagato."_

Pemakaman kembali kosong. Konan terduduk di samping makamnya. Dihadapkan kepalanya menatap pintu masuk di belakangnya.

" _Pasti sebentar lagi, dia akan datang."_

Ia alihkan pandangannya kembali ke makamnya.

" _Jika saja aku bisa terlahir kembali."_

Suara langkah kaki kembali terdengar memasuki pemakaman. Konan berbalik dan mendapati sosok Yahiko mendekat ke arahnya. Di tangannya, terdapat sebuket lily putih dengan pita warna hijau. Bunga yang sama seperti milik Nagato.

Yahiko berlutut di depan makam Konan. Matanya berkilat marah begitu melihat lily lain di dalam keranjang bambu.

"Tch!"

Diraihnya lily putih milik Nagato dan melemparkannya ke samping. Membuat pitanya terlepas dan bunga itu menjadi cerai-berai.

Konan menatap Yahiko sendu. Pemandangan ini selalu dilihatnya setiap kali Yahiko datang berkunjung dan mendapati bunga Nagato bersama dengan bunga miliknya.

"Konan ..."

Diletakkannya lily putih miliknya di keranjang bambu itu.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Konan menunduk.

"Nagato ..."

Konan mendongak. Mungkinkah?

"Aku membencimu."

Tapi, dugaannya salah.

Sejenak ia berpikir, bahwa ikatan di antara mereka benar-benar telah terputus.

"Aku pergi dulu, Konan."

Angin musim semi bertiup sangat kencang. Membawa pergi semua lily putih milik Nagato bersama sosok bersurai oranye dari area pemakaman.

.

.

.

.

.

Musim semi hingga musim gugur telah berganti berulang kali bersama dengan berubahnya warna daun maple. Gadis biru itu terdiam disana, duduk di trotoar dekat sekolah. Sebuah kantung hitam tercetak jelas di bawah kedua matanya. Matanya menatap jalanan malam di depannya dengan pandangan kosong.

Ia belum bisa pergi ke alam yang seharusnya ia berada.

Bayangan dari sesorang yang berjalan di depannya membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya. Konan tersenyum kecil begitu melihat seseorang yang baru saja lewat di depannya.

" _Nagato. Sudah 7 tahun lamanya, ya? Sejak saat itu, apa yang sudah terjadi?"_

Gadis itu berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti sahabat merahnya.

" _Aku ingin mendengar kata-kata itu lagi."_

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya menatap sosok di depannya yang kini lebih tinggi.

" _Kata-kata yang kita sukai."_

Sahabat merahnya membawanya ke tempat biasa mereka berkumpul. Mereka bertiga.

Pohon maple tempatnya biasa menunggu kedua sahabatnya kini terhias dengan daun berwarna merah. Sebagian ada yang berguguran dan terserak di tanah sekelilingnya. Benar, sekarang ini musim gugur.

Mereka berdua berjalan ke satu-satunya pohon maple di tempat itu. Masih teringat jelas dimana Yahiko dan Nagato berlarian dengan Konan yang menunggu dari balik pohon maple tersebut. Kenangan masa kecil yang berharga untuk mereka berdua. Atau mungkin, mereka bertiga.

Nagato membeku. Matanya membulat melihat sosok yang kini bersandar di pohon maple tujuannya. Yahiko, yang sedang bersandar sambil menutup matanya kini membuka matanya dan mengahadap ke samping.

Mereka bertemu pandang.

Nagato berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun, langkahnya terhenti begitu mendapati tangannya dipegang oleh seseorang. Ia berbalik.

Dan disanalah ia, mendapati Yahiko yang tertunduk.

"Maaf. Tolong maafkan aku."

Matanya memicing. Diraihnya tangan Yahiko dan tersenyum.

"Aku juga. Maafkan aku, Yahiko."

"Arigatou, Nagato."

Mereka berdua terduduk. Saling meluapkan semuanya lewat air mata. Bersama dengan sosok Konan yang juga menangis melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Kedua sahabatnya kembali lagi.

Kedua laki-laki itu berdiri dan melangkah menuju tempat awal Yahiko berdiri, diikuti oleh gadis di belakangnya.

"Kita akan selalu mendoakannya, Yahiko. Semoga Konan tenang disana."

"Iya. Dan kita akan selalu jadi sahabat untuk selamanya."

"Um."

" _Aku kembali mendengarnya. Kata-kata yang kita sukai setelah sekian lama."_

Konan tersenyum.

" _Pada akhirnya, aku percaya. Ikatan yang kita miliki adalah ikatan yang abadi, tak akan pernah terputus. Terima kasih, telah memberiku k_ _ekuata_ _n hingga aku_ _mampu bertahan dalam_ _keadaan ini."_

Tubuhnya mulai bercahaya dan memudar.

" _Terima kasih, telah memberiku k_ _ehangatan_ _dalam setiap waktu yang kita jalani. Dan juga terima kasih, atas kesetiaan dalam menjaga persahabatan ini."_

Perlahan menghilang.

" _Yahiko, Nagato. Hontou ni ..."_

"Arigatou."

Mereka berdua menoleh.

Dan gadis biru itupun pergi bersama dengan daun maple yang berguguran. Tertiup angin meninggalkan pohon tempatnya tinggal.

Yahiko dan Nagato kembali bertatapan. Keduanya tersenyum.

" _Yahiko, Nagato. Aku akan menunggu kalian. Dan setelah itu, ayo bermain bersama lagi."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OWARI**

Fuh. Sebuah fanfic gaje untuk Fura-san(Furasawa99) yang terinspirasi dari "Reboot", un '_' sudah. Hanya itu, un '_'


End file.
